


The trials and tribulations of being in love with a gorgeous winter spirit

by AFairy



Series: Your soul shines like a star(I never want to be in the dark) [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, If my australian accent is bad, Long suffering Aster, M/M, My defense is that my first language is portuguese, Nudity, Oblivious E. Aster Bunnymund, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFairy/pseuds/AFairy
Summary: Fate keeps putting what Aster's heart desires right in front of his face, then taking it away.(Or: Four times Aster finds himself inconvenienced by a naked Jack, and one time the direct opposite happens.)





	1. Melting ice

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, here we go again.  
Yes, it's me. Posting more Jackrabbit.  
Poor Aster.  
As warned in the tags, nudity and explicit language are present. The explicit sexual content...Not yet.  
Good read!  
(Poor Aster)

"Hey, North?" Aster and North heard the sweet voice say.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Um, I need your help."

They both turned from their game of chess at that.

"Yes?" North asked, getting up, and going in Jack's direction.

Jack, who looked flushed and tired, and gave an embarassed smile.

"Uh, it's just-So we're smack dab in the middle of spring, right? Oh, hi Bunny. Anyway, every other year that means I kind of-Get a fever."

"Oh, that makes sense." North was nodding. "Am not a winter spirit myself, but enough winter to be summoned to winter court, and I have heard winter spirits complaining. Still, every other year? I thought it was an yearly thing."

"Well, for normal winter spirits, born of nature and so on? Yeah, that's an yearly thing." he said, sounding embarassed. "But I was human before being spirit, which makes me kinda of-Stronger, I think? Or less affected. The things is, I can feel this year is one of those, and I usually do that alone because, uh" and here he winced. "Nevermind, it's not time for a pity party. Still, since I have you four this year-Well, I had you four last year too, but I wasn't sure-Anyway, I want to know if you can help me?"

"Of course, my boy! Maybe even Bunny can help you!"

"Uh, I doubt it. No, wait!" he winced, and frowned, turning to Aster. "Bad wording. Not that I doubt you, Bunny, it's just-What I need is specifically to be near snow, and be taken care of, like, soup and all that sick jazz. And Bunny's spring magic is, well, it would only get worse."

"I could help with the food. I can do a lot of stuff that doesn't involve magic, Snowflake."

Jack looked at him, and seemed to think something before smiling.

"Like cuddling?" he asked, excited. "I always get clingy during this, but the friends I've had, well, physical contact either makes them incredibly uncomfortable, or they're already dead."

"Uh" was all Aster could say for some seconds."Uh, yeah, we could cuddle."

"Perfect! Then, will have yetis prepare room. Comfortable bad, big windows, all that!" North started to go.

"Wait! Uh," Jack said, and was suddenly looking embarassed. "Uh, there's just one more thing. Ugh, this is embarassing." he cursed under his breath. "If my temperature gets to be too high, like-Forty celsius? I'll need you to, uh" he ran his hands through his face. "I'll need you to get me naked and lay me down on the snow."

Huh. That was...An image. That would probably look better if Jack wasn't sick in it, but Aster was good at imagining. He could take care of that.

"Bah, have done more embarassing things, my boy! Seeing one my comrades naked? Won't be first time!" North said, laughing.

Jack laughed, half relieved half embarassed, and North went on to talk to the yetis. Jack turned back to Aster.

"I hope I won't be bothering you, or make you uncomfortable, cause, huh, when I say clingy, I mean _clingy_." Jack said, laughing slightly.

"Won't bother me none, Snowflake. You're damn good at cuddling."

Jack looked at the ground, grinning bashfully, and there was frost going up his neck. Only it melted, and then there were droplets of water going down his neck, and Aster felt like he was going to need to punch his groin in order to not get a boner.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

Ok, so maybe Aster hadn't imagined Jack being _this_ clingy, but dammit if he was going to complain.

He wasn't sure, though, if Aster had an armful and lapful of Jack, or if Jack had an armful and lapful of Aster. Aster was certainly not the one in control, since every time he moved there was a whine, and Jack had an iron grip on him, and his heart melted a little at that.

At least, until he felt like his front would actually melt, and checked Jack's temperature.

He sighed. 41 celsius.

He pressed a button North had put in the nightsand, which would immediately warn him that the dreadful fever had piqued.

"I'm here, is he okay?" North said, entering the room.

"As okay as can be, I s'pose." Aster said, trying to disentangle Jack, despite the whining and the clinging. He huffed slightly, and started murmuring. "C'mon, Snowflake, let's get you nice and cool, and when you're better, we can keep on cuddling."

He finally managed to free himself, and then. Oh.

"Come, Aster, I know these are not the circunstances in which you wanted to see Jack naked, but such is life and I need your help."

Aster helped, and refused to look any look any lower than the neck.

North took Jack in his arms, in a way that hid his front from anyone who could see, and they walked down the corridor until the got to a door that opened up to the outside.

North laid Jack in the snow, and turned to Aster(who was looking anywhere but Jack). And he had fhat scheming gleam in his eyes. 

"Now, old friend, I can't stay here, and neither can the yeti, and the elves are useless, but we can't leave Jack alone, can we?"

Son of a bitch. Aster sighed.

"Have the yetis send me some coat, okay, I'm not gonna stay here freezing."

North laughed and went back, and after the yetis got him some heavy coats and wool foot wraps, and a few blankes for him to sit on, he settled down besides Jack, and resolutely did not look at the naked figure of the bloke he fancied.

Except he would have to look at Jack, to keep a tab on his situation. Ah, crikey, get it over with.

He looked at Jack, focusing first on his face. Flushed, yes, but otherwise sleeping like an angel.

Then, he looked at the young man's torso. It was lithely muscular, with two pink nipples that-Aster's shiver was completely unrelated to the cold, but completely related to the way he wanted to nibble and suck on those nipples.

And then...Well, then he looked at Jack's groin. At Jack's cock.

He gulped. That...That was thicker than Aster anticipated, and a bit longer. He would have to update his fantasies.

Aster suddenly felt so very empty.

No. Deal with it later, Aster, you have a box for that, and that's where Jack's thick cock is going(which is not something he ever thought he would think, but oh well).

They spent a few hours out in the snow, Jack's temperature slowly but steadily dropping, Aster warmed by the coats and blankets and his own arousal.

(He feels kinda shitty about that, the fact that he can't get his mind out of the gutter even when his friend is so ill, but it's keeping him warm and he's not so sure that he could punch that boner back into its sheath.)

When Jack's temperature finally drops into a level that's still not good, but he can talk, he starts to, clearly delirious.

"Hey Bun," he says, turning his head in Aster's direction, then frowning. "'m I naked? Dun' wanna move to look, but s'cold."

"Yeah," Aster says, softly. "your temperature was really high."

"Feels high. I feel high." then he started giggling. "Betcha didn't know 've gotten high. That... Whassits name, butter breath? You eat it and boom, stoned." and kept on giggling.

Aster huffed an amused laugh. Yes, he knew about butter breath, he had tried it what, three times? Twice because he wanted to see if he liked the feeling(not particularly) and once because medicine.

"Betcha din't¹ even suspa..Susph..." he grumbled at his tongue to behave. "Suspect. You think 'm a kid."

Oh he definitely did not. He would never think about a kid the way he thought about Jack.

"I think of you as an irresponsible college dude. Just the type to get high on butter breath."

Jack started giggling again, and Aster smiled.

"Right. I'll call North so we can send you back to your room. Think you can keep outta trouble?"

"'m perfte...perfecta...I'm a behaved."

"Sure you are."

Aster went to call on North, and helped him dress up the Snowflake, who seemed quite happpy to sprawl out on the big bed. He didn't want Jack to wake up and think Aster abandoned him, though, so he made space on the bed and immediately got trapped by an octopus in winter sprite form.

He smiled. He could update his fantasies later.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

"So you're better?"

"Yeah," Jack stretched. "Cool as always."

"S'good." Aster said, distractedly², his eyes locked on Jack's rolling neck.

If they hadn't been, he might have noticed Jack's smug smile.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○


	2. Swimming in the waters of you(I can't think straight when you're near)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, this one, and angsty too.

Aster isn't sure who had the idea to have the next "Squad meeting" in Tooth's palace, but he is very thankful for the pool that keeps everything cool in the India heat.

He's also thankful that Jack, being who he is, is more than happy to cuddle on the hundreds of beanbags Tooth scattered on the ground next to the lake, basically cooling him down.

Except that Jack kept moving and _whimpering_.

Okay, Aster has come to terms that he's in love with Jack Frost(it wasn't hard at all to accept, Jack is very easy to love). He's also come to terms that there is no chance anything could happen, what with Jack being young, and beautiful, and a joy to be with, and Aster being old and cranky and, well, a giant bipedal lagomorph(hardly the thing that attracts used-to-be human young men).

But accepting that is easier than telling his body that, no, Jack does not want to do anything beyond cuddling right now.

"You alright there, Snowflake?" he asked, because clearly, something was making him uncomfortable.

"It's so _warm_, but I don't wanna quit cuddling." was the answer. "And cooling myself down would take effort in this heat."

"Seems like a problem, alright." Aster said, softly, petting Jack's hair, who seemed to be arching into the touch.

"Wait." he said, stopping all movements. "Got an idea." and got up. "Hey, do any of you have a problem if I get naked? I don't wanna wet my clothes."

Aster's brain stopped working for a few seconds. Naked?

He heard the others grumble no's, and Jack began to happily get rid of his clothes. Aster laid frozen(ha ha) in the beanbag as Jack got in the water of the pool. They were just on the "shore", which means Aster's got a privileged sight of his naked body under the clean water.

Not that it was a very good sight, what with the water distorting the image, but Aster already knew what was there, so his body began to react.

He was going to _punch _himself. Maybe if he passed out he wouldn't get a boner.

As it was, he just had to think about all the anti-boner things he could think of. Rotten eggs, the yeti, that one handsy dryad that had propsitioned him once and wouldn't take no for an answer, Pitch... Okay, yeah, that was working.

Then Jack got out of the water, and started freezing the water clung to his skin.

On one hand, good, because Aster wasn't sure he could take the image of a naked Jack with water rolling down his body. On the other hand, bad, because now Jack was reflecting the sunlight and looked ethereal like some sort of faery.

And then he put on his pants. _Oh thank watever's the bigger power._

He got back on top of Aster, shuffling and getting comfortable with a little noise of contentment.

"There we go, now we're both cooler."

Well. _Yeah._

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°

Later, when he got back to his Warren and started thinking about Jack, the feelings that bloomed in Aster weren't the desire and arousal that usually came with thoughts of Jack's body, but they weren't the happiness and the goofiness that came with the fact that he was in love Jack, either.

It was the feeling of resignation.

He had to get over himself. There was no chance of anything ever happening. Jack was a mostly human spirit, there was no way he would be attracted to a pooka.

(A tiny part of himself tries to tell him that, technically, there was no way he would be attracted to a human, either, but look at that! He shuts it down, because he knows hope, and he knows how much it hurts.)

He goes to sleep with a weight on his stomach and a weight on his chest.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°

Aster doesn't know this, but in a room in Santa's workshop, there's the figure of a young man, whimpering and moaning his name, and rubbing all those sensitive places that no one ever touched before.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°


	3. Liquid courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink, kids.

North was passed out under the table, Tooth was flying in circles around the room, and Sandy was trying to converse with a lamp(it was a pretty lamp, but still, it was a _lamp_).

And Jack was giggling with his face pressed to the table. It was pretty adorable.

Aster had never been happier to have drunk water in between his glasses. Oh, sure, Earth’s alcohol was slower on him than what he used to drink in the Pookan homeworld, but he still gets drunk. And he might be a bit tipsy, but he will surely remember this in morning.

He went over to Jack, who was still giggling, and smiled softly, petting Jack's hair.

“Hey,” he said, softly watching the young man turn to him with a dazed smile in his face. “think it's time for bed?”

“Buy me dinner first.” was the answer, the answer that made Aster's heart skip a beat. ‘Shut up' he told it. ’He wouldn't even look at you like that’.

“You should sleep, Jack.” he started to get up, and he thought Jack was listening to him, at least until he started dancing like a...Something really silly. And he was still giggling.

“...you are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen...” and he frowned. “But I'm 303. God it's _hot_. Why is it so hot?”

And then he took his clothes off. Which Aster didn't stop because he was too busy malfunctioning.

Only when Jack started dancing again, cock – no, penis, cock would only make Aster think about suckling Jack from base to head – penis dangling in between his legs, did Aster unfreeze.

“Jack! What the hell!” he said, picking Jack up in his arms, shielding him from anyone who might see something. “You're definitely ready for bed, ya little menace.”

“Ooh, my virginity's going away!” Jack giggles as Aster ran to the room he knew was Jack's(he could never express enough appreciation for North). Aster realized, to his horror, that he could feel something hardening on his stomach. He sped up.

When he got to the room, he threw Jack in the bed and started looking for the blankets.

“The – the lube is in the nightstand, we're gonna need lots, you're my first. Well – “ he said as Aster found na orange and brown comforter. “Technically the ice dildo – “  
“Okay yeah you're going to sleep now.” Aster said, hurriedly throwing the comforter on top of Jack. It would have been nice to tuck him in, but Aster had to get home _now_ so he wouldn't give anyone a show.

He told himself the hurt look in Jack's eyes was his imagination.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°

Aster fell on the nest, hurriedly looking for the lube in the nightstand. His cock was fully out of its sheath, and he started fisting it as soon as he had a good handful of slick.

Jack had – Jack had wanted him – and he had wanted him to take his virginity – and he had tried a _dildo_.

That mental image made Aster speed up. Had Jack used it while on his back, whit his legs spread? Had he been on all fours, reaching behind himself, or did he ride it, hips going up and down an ice cock, or, or –

Aster came with a shout, cum wetting the fur of his stomach. And immediately started frowning.

Of course Jack didn't want him – he hadn't even mentioned anything specifically about Aster, only said he would be his first. Of course it had taken Jack alcohol and the prospect of losing his virginity to even think about being attracted to Aster.

He couldn’t even enjoy the post-orgasm bliss anymore, too caught up in his foolishness and empty hopes.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°

Jack woke up with a headache, morning wood, and half glimpses of the minutes before he went to bed.

Oh moon, please tell him he did not do that. He buried his head in the pillow, groning.

Oh, please tell him that Aster had at least gotten the hint, or else he might _die_.


	4. Seasonal habit and Smooth ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you understand the title pun.  
Have a bit of how seasonals spirits work.

“Huh,” Jack started, as if there was nothing wrong. “You know, it's getting kind of ridiculous how often I get naked in front of you four.”

North, the absolute madman, barked a laughter.

“Still, you have to admit is a funny prank. And inside the terms!”

What had happened was: There was a summer spirit playing pranks. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the pranks that were harmless to spirits were starting to be problems for humans, specially kids.

So that had turned into the Guardians' problem, and they had gone to reason with the spirit. It had worked, they found her sunbathing in a forest, and made her promise not to play pranks that could harm humans. Which she accepted.

Except that she made Jack's clothing vanish as she was flying away, and they couldn't go after her to fix it, because as North had said, it was all according to the terms.

Tooth giggled, while covering her eyes, too calm in Aster's opinion. “Well, North can give you his coat, for now. But I don't think you'll get your actual clothes back.”

“Aw, man, those were literally the only clothing I had.” Jack said, playing up his disappointment, pouting(_oh god those pouty lips around Aster_ \- no. Stop.)

“Bah, won't be problem, yeti can make you new clothing. In any style, too.” said North, taking his coat off, and giving it to Jack.

“Hah, thanks. I've been wanting one of those flannel plaid shirts the gays love so much.” Jack said, putting the coat on, which, good for Aster's brain, also good because it made him look tiny, which, adorable. “Oh yeah, by the way, as good time as any, I'm bi-something. I like dudes.”

“Bi-something? You're not sure?” said Tooth, looking kind and welcoming, while Jack buttoned up the coat.

He finally got to the last button, and started rubbing his hands on the fur. “Well, I'm completely sure I'm not straight, but that's as far as it goes.”

“Oh, I'm glad you told us, dear. You're not the token bi here, though.” Tooth said while they got on the Sleigh(Aster's brain short circuited over seeing Jack naked again, so he didn’t even protest). “ I don't much care about gender, myself, North is gay – “

“And I laugh about Mrs.Claus every Christmas season.”

“And he laughs about Mrs.Claus every Christmas season.” Tooth said, smirking. “Though, there hasn't been any Mr.Claus Consort, either.”

“Only because my previous lovers couldn't keep up with me in bed!” said North, barking a laughter, although Aster knows(from drunken confessions that ended up in cuddle sessions) that deep down, that pains him. He's old enough to know that having a romantic partner is not that important, not really, but it's one of his hidden hopes(that, when Aster knew to look for, was always there, a heartache that never left): Finding a man who wouldn't leave because of his busy schedule, that wouldn't mind his old man appearance, someone he could adopt children with(another thing North tries not to hope for, but he can’t quite help himself).

Aster can't help, he can only hold his friend when the ache, the loneliness and the low self esteem become too great for him to bear alone.

“Oh wow,” Jack laughed, and Aster could see frost patterns going up his cheeks. He couldn't help but think that was adorable, as the sleigh took flight.

“Yeah, yeah, and then there's Aster, who feels attraction regardless of gender but tends to prefer males, and Sandy who, uh...”

Sandy threw a bunch of images that translated to “I'm easy, I'm thirsty and no one can stop me.”

Jack burst out laughing at that, and laughed until he was wheezing.

“Seriously, that – oh boy, honestly Sandy – I didn't expect that – I mean, the rumors are always – wait, no.” he started coughing. “Not talking ‘bout rumors.”

“S’okay, Snowflake, I know people talk about me a lot.” Said Aster, grimacing internally. It's not that he was ashamed of it, but he really didn't want to talk to the bloke he fancied about his sexual encounters. “Not lying, most of them, I am kind of, uh, easy.”

“Persephone and Hades asked for a threesome with him, once.” Said Tooth, sounding far too amused by that. “He accepted.”

“Oi!” he said, feeling his face heating up. Again, not ashamed, and the other three had a habit of making fun of those things without meaning anything, and it didn't actually bother him, but, again, _i__n front of the bloke he fancied_.

“Oh?” Jack said, sounding minimally dazed. Aster looked at him and...Was that desire? It was faint, those blue eyes going barely a shade darker, _but it was there_. “ Didn't know those two had relationships outside of their marriage.”

Oh. So it was about Hades and Persephone.

“Not only one of them at a time, no,” Aster grumbled, feeling stupid. “ but they like to...Meet...People together. And I'm not stupid, Persephone is tied to Spring like me and Hades can keep up with her, so...”

  
“So the stereotypes are true ?” Jack said, leaning back, and – was he checking Aster out?

“Uh – I mean – “ he could barely speak, not with that heated gaze turned to him, _and hooley dooley what was happening._

“Hey, I'm just joking, if it makes you uncomfortable I'll stop.” Jack said, and it sounded – it sounded like he didn't mean only the talking.

“Uh, no, s'alright,” was the answer, and the heated smirk that showed up in Jack's face made Aster's groin tighten.” but – well, North’s better at explaining than me, and he's a bit of seasonal, so – “

“I’ll take over.” North said. “Well, spring spirits are all about fertility, which means being able to go for a long time, which makes it more possible that that fertility will pay off.” he started, and Aster couldn't help but want to go down a hole(except everyone would know he was fleeing).

Jack smiled at him.

“Summer spirits tend to fluctuate. Summer is symbolic of puberty, so they tend to last less time but be able to go various rounds, while sometimes Summer takes the symbolism of being pregnant, and if the baby is already there, what's the need for sex?” North continued, clueless about Aster almost dying because what the hell was going why was Jack smiling at him and looking at him like that – “So some might have a low sex drive.”

“Autumn spirits are the most average – they have an average sex drive, last the average time, and can go the average rounds, for Autumn represents the time of a human's life where they already have children, so no need for more, but they can still, heh, get it up.”

“Now, Winter, winter spirits tend to be very very attractive, as you could've guessed by looking at yours truly.” North said, looking back and winking. Everyone laughed. “But Winter represents the Earth going to sleep, and, of course, sex doesn't happen during sleep, so it's not very uncommon for a winter spirit to go their whole life without having sex.”

“Of course, that's a general rule, but it happens to be broken sometime. Me, for exemple, am Winter but feel like Spring!”

Jack burst out laughing again, looking every bit the very attractive Winter spirit.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

The dam broke(kind of) three days later when Aster went to visit North at the pole and found Jack, wearing new deer skin pants that looked like the old ones, and a black form fitting shirt under a white and blue plaid flannel shirt.

“Hey, Bunny.” Jack greets, smiling that cocky grin that made Aster want to lie down and spread his legs.

“Uh, hey Jackie.” he answered, punching that urge down. “Uh, have you seen North? I'm looking for him.”

  
“Yeah, he was talking to a yeti, it was like, blonde or something.” Jack answered, moving his arms and – oh, that shirt looked very nice when stretching over his torso. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“You never said if the stereotypes apply to you.”

What.

He short-circuited for a few moments. Did Jack – was Jack asking how Aster was in bed?

“Uh, yeah? I guess?” what was happening, what was that intense look that Jack was giving him , what –

And then Jack smiled and hugged him, his hands – one was holding his staff, arm over Aster's right shoulder, and the other one was on his – his hips, way too low to be friendly –

“Good to know.” he said. “Well. I gotta go spread some snow, good conversation.” And then he let go of Aster and went flying out of a window, the frigid air that went in stopping Aster's physical reactions.

Huh.

That was...That was flirting. Very obvious flirting.

Huh. How ‘bout that?

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: that was not where I was going when I started writing. Jack said fuck you.


	5. As easy as breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally making use of that explicit sexual content tag.

Jack didn't realize Bunny was constantly naked until he started having thoughts about them fucking and realized he wouldn't have to undress.

He realized then that Tooth was also constantly naked, but since he wasn't attracted to her it didn't affect nearly as much.

Still, when he saw Bunny shifted to a human form, as tall and muscular as usual, only with dark skin visible, killer jawline, thick grey eyebrows and long straight hair, and uh, no clothes at all, he almost fell to the floor with the realization that _huh, Bunny was constantly naked._

“Uh,” he started, looking at the naked man in North's office. The naked man looked back at him with green eyes as wide as saucers. “North, did you find a fuck buddy?”

North started laughing histerically, while the naked man, clearly embarassed, started saying. “What – no – I just - it's me – “

Jack felt his jaw falling.

“Bunny?! What – What the fuck?”

Bunny was as red as could be seen in that tanned skin, looking at the ground and seemingly wanting to open one of his rabbit holes. “Aye, it's me. ‘M a shapshifter. We had a crisis.”

North stopped laughing then. Mostly. He had a shit-eating grin, so Jack didn't know if that counted as stopping.

“Yes, little girl got attacked by werewolves, we stopped them but she was understandably nervous around big humanoid animals. Bunny shifted and was about to shift back.”

“Huh,” was all Jack could say as his eyes roamed miles and miles of dark tanned skin, taking notes of the muscles and the V in the front near his –

That’s when Jack realized Bunny had a dick. He wanted to suck it.

(Logically, he knew Bunny had a dick, or at least he assumed. But he hadn't ever seen it, okay? That's the almost fell to the floor part.)

“Um!” he jolted back to reality, as he realized his body was starting to react. “Okay, explained, I'll just leave you to – shift back, I gotta do something – not here, bye!”

He bolted out of the office in the direction of his room, feeling his own dick harden, which made him start flying to speed up. When he got there, it was fully hard, which meant – yeah, a jerking off session happened.

Jack laid in his bed after coming, feeling exhausted, but giddy. This next weekend there would a squad meeting, which meant that all of the guardians were sleeping at the pole(even Sandy, who would wake up every two hours to renew an automatic ball of dreamsand).

Jack smiled into the covers. He was going to get his man and drag him kicking and screaming from whatever doubts that still were there.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•

When everyone went to sleep that night, Jack hoped it wasn't very obvious he was planning something. What with the insistence that Bunny didn't get drunk today.

He waited for about an hour before getting too antsy to be smart, and then got out of his room and walked in the direction he knew Bunny's was, in his blue and white sweatpants and large white t-shirt.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. He heard bedcloth shifting before steps before the door opened, and then he saw Bunny in his furry, long-eared, awake and sober glory.

“Jack?” Bunny asked, clearly confused. “What're ya doing here?”

“Hey,” Jack answered with what he hoped what a confident smile. “Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Bunny answered before opening the door completely, going to turn on the lights.

Jack loved the bedrooms at the pole. They were bigbigbig, and the lights didn't hurt his eyes. The rooms were mostly in shades of white, light blue and brown, calming and cozy at the same time. The covers and sheets always felt nice and comfortable , softsoftsoft.

“What'd ya wanna talk about?” Bunny asked, still seeming confused. Jack smiled up at him.

“I'm gonna be direct. I really, really like you, Bunny, and I know you like me too because you're not subtle.”

That made Bunny freeze, mouth opening. Then closing and opening and closing again.

“You do?” he managed to squeak out, looking like he couldn't believe his ears. Which was dumb, because they were very big and left almost no room for doubt.

“I do.” Jack answered. Bunny still couldn't speak. “I have for some time now. I thought I was being obvious, what with being happy that you were going to take my virginity and all that.”

“Ah,” Bunny said, looking embarassed, his ears laying flat on his head, his pink nose going darker. “I thought...Thought it wasn't ‘bout me, was just ‘bout...”

“About my virginity?” Jack asks, then lets out a breathy laugh when Bunny hesitantly nods. “Can I get closer?”

“Please.” came the quiet answer.

Jack smiled and, quickly getting in front o Bunny, puts his arms around the other's torso. He buried his face in Bunny's thick fur, soft and warm, made his face tingle. He felt Bunny's strong arms around him, warming his skin through the t-shirt.

“We should probably talk.” He said, after some time. “Can I spend the night here? Don't really wanna leave you right now.”

Bunny made a choked sound, and started laughing softly.

“Yea, but I might...Get hard.” He said, sounding mortified. Jack giggled.

“Hey, same here. We can cross that bridge when we get to it.” Jack removed his from Bunny's chest, looking at him and giving him that smile that always seemed to make Bunny weak. Now it seemed to be intensified: his pupils dilating and his breath becoming shallow. “Hey, as much as it pleases me to see you all hot and bothered, we should talk about this whole thing.”

Bunny swallowed, and nodded. “Yea. Yea, we should do that.”

Jack let go of Bunny, and quickly jumped on the big soft bed, feeling , feeling the silk of the sheet under him after he pulled the covers off. It made him shiver lightly. He supposed it was alright to be sensitive like this, it's not like he had a chance to ever test silk sheets before.

He smiled ligthly, wondering if Bunny’s fur would make him feel more sensitive. He couldn't help but think that would be fun to test.

The mattress dipped on his left, and he turned, giving Bunny a lazy smile.

“Hey, you.” He said, caressing Bunny's face. Bunny's eyes dropped closed, and he sighed, seemingly content.

Talk. They had to talk.

“To start with,” Jack started, stopping his caresses, but still keeping His hand in Bunny's face. Bunny opened his eyes. “I plan on long term. All that romantic shit. I know I said I like you, but I'm pretty sure I love you.”

Bunny's eyes bulged out, and he pulled Jack to his chest, pressing his face in the white hair. He could feel Bunny's nose twitching.

“Hey,” he said, softly. “if you're not quite there yet, I can wait.”

“It’s not that.” Bunny said, sounding like he wanted to cry. “I'm - I'm definitely quite there, mate, I jus' didn't expect...”

Jack hummed, happily, feeling a bit like crying himself.

“That’s the emotional part over.” He said, but he couldn't hide how giddy he sounded. “Now to the physical part.”

Bunny laughed, open and carefree, and Jack was sure he wanted to hear that a lot more.

“Yea, let's.”

“Okay, so, as you know, I'm a virgin. Which means no experience. Which means – I wanna suck your dick, but it's probably gonna be a bit bad for you until I learn.”

Bunny let out a surprised laugh. Jack could feel his chest moving with the laughing, and he felt like laughing himself.

“That's - that's alright, Snowflake, I'm more than keen on teaching you.”

Jack hummed, burying his face in Bunny's face.

“Hey,” he asked, after some time. “Top or bottom?”

“Both.” Bunny answered, seemingly without second thought. “But in our first time, I wanna bottom.”

“Oh?” Jack asked, his mouth going a bit dry. He had assumed Bunny would want to top, though that would probably be based on stereotypes. But the thought of being inside Buny is _very _appealing.

“Yea,” Bunny said, nuzzling Jack's hair. “I've seen you naked, Jack, and I'm...” he trailed off, and when Jack looked at him, he seemed embarassed. “’M a bit of what a human would call a size queen.”

“Oh?” he said, feeling a bit dazed, and then immediately grinned. “You think I'm big?”

Bunny hummed his assent.

“Well,” Jack said, smoothing Bunny's back fur with his hand. “You wanna tell me your kinks?”

“Maybe I do.” Bunny said, his voice going a bit rough. “I'm pretty flexible. I like dirty talk. I like dominating and I love being dominated. ‘Might have a bit of slutcalling kink.”

“Which way?” Jack asked, because that was an important distinction. The fact that his breathing got a little bit quicker wasn't important.

“You calling me.” Bunny responded. “’Genital’ worship also happens, if you want me to.”

“That your polite way of saying you're a cockslut?” Jack asked, testing that slutcalling kink.

Bunny's breath hitched.

“We better stop, or I'll just pin ya down and ride ya, and we need to talk a bit more about that.”

Jack hummed, happily. Bunny riding him sounded amazing, but yeah, they needed to talk a bit more about this.

“Then let's sleep.” Jack said, turning in Bunny's arms, turning their cuddling into a spooning session. “G’night, my Bunny.”

“Aster.”

“Hmmm?”

“Aster. M' name is Aster.”

Jack hummed, that giddy feeling in his chest growing.  
“G'night, my Aster.”

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

When they decided to tell the others about their relationship, the general feeling was joy(which Jack felt like cotton candy melting in his mouth), but separately, there was “Finally!” by North, gentle , motherly hugs by Tooth, and clapping by Sandy.

Jack and Bunny got a tiny, communal shovel talk. It was less “hurt him and we'll hurt you" and more like this:

“We know you love each other, and you can take care of yourselves.” Tooth started.

“But we want to remind you to have patience. You both have a temper, and you both have been through challenges the other might not understand, and you have to remember that you can't understand everything the other went through.” North said.

“Remember to talk.” Tooth said, smiling. “When you're feeling left out or misunderstood. Taken for granted. Keeping quiet will only make it worse.”

“And finally,” North said. “Whatever is the outcome, no love is ever a waste of time. I know,” he said, smiling. “You think unprobable you'll ever want it to end, and I don't doubt that, but not even Father Time can tell the future.”

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

The first serious conversation they had that involved their insecurities happened one week into their relationship.

“Jack, for our first time, would you like me to be...Human?” Aster asked hesitantly. They were in Aster's room in the Warren, in his nest, inside a house that was completely carved out of a cave. Which means it was a big cottage shaped rock protuding from a rocky hill.

“I – no? Why would I?” Jack asked, confused. Didn't his Aster know hot he was?

“I just – “ he started, then took a deep breath. “ I just thought, it'll be your first time, you would rather have it with a body that's not so...Alien, to you.”

“You're not alien to me, Aster. I mean, yeah, literally, you're alien, but loving you is, to me, as easy as breathing. Your body changes nothing about that.” He said massaging Aster's ears, which made the buck(Jack loved that word, and had taken to calling Aster his buck as much as possible) close his eyes and purr.

“I love you too.” Aster said, his voice tiny, and Jack nuzzled him.

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

“It’ll be awkward.” Aster said, chinning Jack(it always made Jack feel like dancing, knowing aster wanted to mark him as belonging to him). “Sex is not nearly as smooth as books and movies make it out to be. There are weird sounds, sometimes you have to laugh, and it can get pretty awkward, specially when you're learning about each other.”

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○  
“Ah, the – the lube, mate we gotta get lube,” Aster said, breaking up the kiss, only for Jack to kiss him again, making circles in his right hip with his thumb, making the Pooka basically melt. Jack went to look for the lube in the nightstand, and when he got it, he broke the kiss again, making Aster whine.

“Well, now what?” he asked, teasingly. “I'm naked, I got lube, and I got a pretty ass in front of me. What do I do?”

“Ya stretch me.” Aster said, panting. “Ya use your fingers, and ya better use a lot cause you're big.”

“Flatter will bet you nowhere.” Jack said, slicking his fingers, then putting one inside Aster's hole. It was a funny thing, when he learned that Pooka’s anuses worked a bit differently: They would kinda hide when there was no use for them, and they self-lubricated. Lube was still needed, it was just better.

Aster choked a bit, and then laughed around a moan. “Ya say that, and then ya finger me, so you're _clearly_ lying.”

It was kind of overwhelming, feeling Aster clenching around his finger as if he wanted more.

“You be nice and there'll be more.” He said, starting to move his finger. Aster shuddered in pleasure, and started moaning, and yeah, definitely overwhelming.

He put another finger, and then a third, and by the fourth Aster was babbling.

“C'mon, seriously, please, get in – “

Well, how could he deny that?

He grabbed his own cock and aligned the tip with Aster's hole, and looked at his wrecked lover in the eyes, silently asking for permission. Aster nodded quickly, and Jack entered.

Logically, he knew it would feel good, but nothing could have prepared him for the intense pleasure he felt when he was inside Aster. He let out a snort when he was completely buried inside his love, which made him look at Aster with eyes wide as saucers. They started laughing.

“Well,” he said, grinning. “That's weird noise number one. Should we get on to fucking like bunnies, now?”

“Oh, god” Aster said, and he wasn't sure if it was because Jack moved a lil' bit, or if it was because of the horrid joke.

Jack started moving for real, back and forth, feeling Aster clench around him and he would withdraw, and making Aster gasp and moan when he would thrust.

“I’m trying to remember what you told me you liked to be called.” Jack said, laughing breathily, and he felt tiny pinpricks in his arms where Aster was holding on for dear life. “Hm. I've got a feeling it was slut. Was it? Are you my slut, Aster?”

Aster choked on a pleasured sob, and Jack grinned like the cat that got the cream.

“My pretty, pretty slut with a tight ass.” He said and Aster whine, clenching around Jack desperately. He felt Aster’s legs around his hips, and he could feel himself getting closer to the end, and it made him sloppy, so much so that at one point he slipped completely out of Aster and, instead of getting back inside, he felt his cock slide under Aster's rear. They laughed, and they were still laughing when he positioned himself and went back.

Aster came first, when Jack wrapped a hand around his cock. Jack followed about ten second later, and wow, orgasm, have to try that again.

They were both panting, and Aster's belly fur was messy and sticky.

“Welp.” Jack said pulling out, and kissing Aster's face. "Great experience,” kiss “ten outta ten,” kiss “would definitely recommend, just not with my boyfriend.” Kiss.

Aster laughed, and pulled Jack to his chest, chinning him.

“Can I clean ya, love?”

Aster had explained that. It was normal that, after sex, Pookas would groom each other. He hummed his assent, and Aster laid him on his back, and started licking his face.

“Y'want me to get a towel and clean you?”

“Nah,” Aster said, nuzzling his cheek. “Want to smell like you.”

That almost made Jack become a puddle, and honestly, Aster was going to kill him if he kept that loving shit up.

(Not that he was going to complain. What a way to go.)

Aster kept on licking him, and the closer he got to his abdomen, the more insistently he felt his cock twitching back to life. When Aster got to his belly button, he was already completely hard again, moaning and panting softly. He felt Aster chuckling, then licking around his dick and down his legs, which made him give a soft whine. When Aster's done with his legs and ass, Jack's barely holding on, not wanting to ruin Aster's hard work, but feeling like he's about to explode.

When Aster's mouth engulfs his dick, he comes again, and lays limp in the nest, sated and content. Aster lays on his side, cock retreating into its sheath, and starts purring.

Jack giggles. That's the most adorable thing.

“G'night, my buck.”

°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○°•○

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Leave a comment, feedback's always good, and leave kudos if you think it deserves it.  
¹: not a typo. Jack's slurring.  
²:english is a bullshit language.


End file.
